


Sweet Return

by sapphirememory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actress!Clarke, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Madi as their daughter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, actress!lexa, mentions of Madi, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirememory/pseuds/sapphirememory
Summary: Lexa has been away for three months filming a movie and she finally comes home late to a wife who's missed her just as equally as she has.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's winter break and I haven't written in years, so this is my first step back into sinning. It's also 3 in the morning and I have no beta, so this might be utter crap. Bear with me.
> 
> **Lexa has a dick here, so if G!P Lexa isn't your thing, then you might want to skip this.**
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Lexa set her bags down on the dark hardwood floors of the foyer and strained her ears if any of the house occupants were still awake. It was past midnight and they were most likely asleep by now, the usual commotion absent. Instead, quietness and darkness welcomed her home. She didn’t mind it; it calmed her nerves down knowing she was back with her family again.

Scaling the grand staircase that wound up against the tall walls, she rolled her neck trying to ease the tension that was left by the long flight from New York to Los Angeles. Not only that, but she had to wait out the snow storm at the airport when she found out that her flight to LAX was delayed. She had just finished filming an action movie in Manhattan and originally planned to fly back to LA as soon as the wrapped party finished, but when her agent called and said that a high-profile producer wanted to meet with her before she left over lunch to possibly get her interested in a script, she agreed.

The meeting went beyond well, but she wished she had gone home instead. She hasn’t seen her wife and daughter in little over three months and she had been feeling extremely homesick for quite a while. At least Clarke’s new movie was filming in Los Angeles and could be with their five-year-old daughter, Madi, while she was away. They had tried to visit one another, but their schedules were at odds, and so they settled for FaceTime dates whenever possible. It wasn’t the same, but it was better than nothing.

Lexa took a moment at the first bedroom on her left, before pushing the door ajar softly. Her lips quirked when she sees the sheets kicked off tiny limbs as Madi slept sprawled on her twin size bed. It was apparently a habit she picked up from Lexa. Lexa, of course, profusely denied such thing. But when Clarke presented pictures of both her and Madi asleep side by side in the same position, it was hard to keep denying the trait afterwards.

After a few more moments, she faintly closed the door and headed for the master’s double doors.

Lexa’s eyes grew soft once spotting Clarke fast asleep on their bed. Sleeping on her side, Clarke had one hand tucked underneath her pillow and the other resting on the empty space next to her, the space being Lexa’s side. There had been times before when they were apart for work ever since they began dating eight years prior, but it always made Lexa’s heart ache somewhat whenever she thought Clarke felt lonely. She thought more about it the past three months because they had never gone that long without one visiting the other.

Walking over, she gently sat down on the edge. She reached out for the strands of blonde hair that covered her wife’s face behind her ear, before movements stopped her. Clarke opened her eyes, slightly turning to find Lexa smiling at her.

“Hey,” Clarke whispered lowly, her voice a tinge huskier than normal. She slowly sat up and pulled Lexa by her shoulders and in for a hug. She lightly gives her hold on Lexa a squeeze, missing giving her wife a simple embrace and a kiss.

“Hi,” said Lexa, running her thumb across Clarke’s cheek.

“Welcome home,” Clarke smiled, pulling back to get a good look at her wife.

“Glad to be back. Sorry I took long. I should’ve taken an earlier flight.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Babe, it’s okay. I’m just glad you made it home safe.”

“So am I,” Lexa agreed. “What time did Madi go to sleep?”

“Around nine or ten,” Clarke yawned, covering her mouth in doing so. “I told her you’d be here in the morning when she wakes up, and that you’d probably be too tired.”

“Yeah, I’m beat,” Lexa replied, narrowing her eyes down.

She hadn’t notice until now that Clarke was wearing next to nothing save for the black and red lace bra her wife was still wearing. One eyebrow arched in appreciation as she reached for the bed sheet and pulled it back to see the other half of Clarke’s bare body, revealing the matching panties. 

“Did I miss something?”

Clarke smirked, seeing the flare in Lexa’s eyes, as her wife continued to eye the lingerie that clung onto the curves of her body, the push-up bra adding more onto her generous cleavage. “A welcome home gift.”

Lexa smirks, all the fatigue suddenly leaving her body. “I guess I should be gone for work more often then.”

“Don’t you dare,” Clarke chuckled, pulling Lexa in for a lingering kiss. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Lexa whispered, kissing Clarke again, lasting longer than their initial kiss a few moments ago. Switching to Clarke’s bottom lip, she hums when she feels Clarke pull her closer by her light jacket. The kiss was meant to be light, but it still woke up her insides, as it always does when it came to Clarke. “I reek of eighteen hours of airport smell. I need a shower.”

“Mm, okay,” Clarke grinned against her lips.

With one final kiss, Lexa moved to the master bathroom, not missing the hint of amusement in her wife’s blue eyes that followed her, feeling the knowing constraint below her waistline. One by one, she shed her clothing, tossing them in the walk-in wardrobe just before the bathroom.

She let the shower run for a moment before stepping underneath the steaming water, the droplets rolling over sore muscles and tan skin. Her dark locks were quickly drenched under the rain shower and she reached for the shampoo, lathering her hair. She went through her usual shower routine, feeling relaxed and fresh by the time she had washed away the body soap.

She turned when a knock on the glass pane caught her attention.

Clarke stood on the other side and Lexa matched her wife’s grin, knowing Clarke’s impatience is what prompted her shower to be interrupted. Lexa brushed her hair back with water and watched as Clarke unclasped the lace bra and shimmied out of the thin fabric panties. With Lexa’s offered hand, Clarke stepped around the glass pane and into Lexa’s warm body and full lips.

“You were taking forever,” Clarked sighed.

Lexa chuckled against lips that were flushed against her own. “I was almost done.”

Lexa moaned faintly into Clarke’s mouth when Clarke had replied with a touch of her tongue. Her cock hardened between them and Clarke pressed her body impossibly closer. After a few more heated kisses, Clarke turned in her arms and Lexa sucked on neck and shoulder as her hands roamed over Clarke’s full breasts. With Clarke’s ass brushing back against her cock, Lexa took a pink nipple between her fingers and gave them a light squeeze, while her other hand ventured down past Clarke’s bellybutton and catching the bud with her dexterous fingers.

Clarke sighed and Lexa bit back a groan, her heart pounding, her cock rousing further. Oh, how much she had missed being able to touch and kiss Clarke again. During their numerous FaceTime and phone calls, their light banter had turned into phone sex. It helped alleviate the tension for the both of them, but it still wasn’t the same as having the warm body there under their touch. 

Clarke hooked her right arm behind her to kiss Lexa as her left hand moved over Lexa’s own that covered her breast, encouraging the brunette to add more pressure. Lexa did and Clarke gasped for air when the taller woman both increased pressure on her breast and her clit. In response, Clarke untangled her fingers from Lexa’s wet dark locks and down her taut abs, latching around Lexa’s length, stroking her.

Lexa moaned, leaning her head down against Clarke’s shoulder for leverage. She felt Clarke starting to move them backwards and Lexa raised her eyes up to find blue ones boring into hers. She let her touch on Clarke’s body lessen as Clarked turned back to face her, a hand on her chest guiding her back onto the carved-out bench in the massive stone shower room.

Once situated, Clarke’s beautifully warm mouth immediately enveloped the head of Lexa’s cock before moving up and down in succession. Hooded green eyes stared back at blue irises, Clarke unrelenting in working Lexa’s cock in her mouth. Lexa clenched her jaw, willing everything in her not to blow her load prematurely. Three months had been too long, but she was determined to make this last for the both of them.

It seemed Clarke had the same thought and pulled her hot mouth away with a pop. Lexa groaned, her abdomen flexing. Clarke licked the underside of her cock before placing a feather kiss on the head and standing, smirking as she helps Lexa stand. She shuts the water off just as Clarke hands her a dry towel, and the two step out of the shower drying themselves.

Wordlessly, they made their way back to the bedroom and Lexa sat on the bed, toweling off her hair and keeping an eye on Clarke. The blonde watched her as she did the same. With every second that passed, the tension increased and matching the way their eyes glossed over with hunger.

Lexa finally tossed her towel to the floor and Clarke stalked over on a mission. The shorter woman straddled her, catching Clarke by her waist, and their mouths clashed in tongues, teeth, and moans. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s ass and the blonde rolled her hips, her wetness rubbing over Lexa’s dick. A moan escaped both their lips. Clarke’s hips continued its rolling, both hissing everytime the head of Lexa’s dick teased Clarke’s entrance.

Not wasting anymore time, Clarke raised her hips and Lexa found her wet entrance and slid inside her wife. They shuddered in unison, and Clarke dug onto Lexa’s shoulders. Lexa’s cock filled her fully, beautifully, and her legs shook, coming instantly just from the sheer sensation.

“God, I fucking missed you,” breathed Clarke over Lexa’s mouth as she rode out her orgasm.

Clarke raised her hips again and sank down in succession like she had done millions of times before, and Lexa was always there to meet her, to hold her. Lexa’s big cock stretched her, her wetness allowing her to get accustomed to her wife’s size again after months of being on opposite ends of the country. Clarke’s head lolled back and Lexa latched her mouth onto ample breasts, teeth grazing and lips sucking. Heat radiated off of their bodies and slick, sweat covered skin slid over the other, and Clarke was coming again.

Lexa watched her wife come undone, placing kisses all over the blonde’s chest, collarbone, and neck. When she finally felt Clarke relax, she pushed off from the edge of the bed, carrying Clarke and very much still inside of her, and laying her down on the middle of their bed. She started a generous pace with her hips, feeling her balls beginning to tighten. Clarke pulled her then in a desperate kiss and it wasn’t long until the blonde was squirming and breathing out whines and moans.

She felt Clarke hook a leg over her ass and Lexa plunged into her wife’s wet depths in her favored pace. She interlaced their hands together beside Clarke’s head, foreheads together, breaths hitching thrust after thrust of Lexa’s hips. Clarke was so wet, Clarke sucked her in with every upstroke of her dick. She angled her hips, penetrating her wife further, and the sounds of their fluids furthering her closer to ecstasy.

One, two, three more rolls of her hips and Lexa stilled against her wife as they both came. Clarke’s insides grew hot with Lexa’s ejaculation that filled her and kissed the brunette graciously. Lexa made no move to pull herself out of the velvet warmth and continued to kiss her wife, completely spent. She deflated on top of Clarke, both still heavily panting. Pale arms wrapped around her and Clarke ran her fingertips on sweaty back.

When their breathing finally settled, Clarke placed a kiss on top of brown locks and Lexa was happy to return it by placing a lazy kiss on the apex of the blonde’s neck.

“Maybe we should’ve showered after,” Clarke joked and felt her body shake along when Lexa chuckled against her neck. She quivered when Lexa adjusted her hips to pull out her softening cock before settling back down between Clarke’s legs.

“Yeah, maybe,” hummed Lexa. “But now I’m way too tired to even leave this bed.”

“We’re going to have to get up at some point, clean up and put clothes on,” Clarke advised, smiling when Lexa whined. “Unless you want Madi to find us naked in the morning. You know she’s going to burst through those doors once she’s up. She missed you.”

“Hm, did the little munchkin give you any troubles?”

“Nope. She mostly drew and painted when she got bored. She’ll most likely show them to you tomorrow,” Clarke said, eyes softening knowing Madi obtained those talents from her.

“Sounds good,” Lexa yawned. She relaxed further onto Clarke, intent on falling asleep soon.

“Nu-uh!” The blonde shrugged the woman above her awake, laughing. “Babe, c’mon, get up.”

Lexa whined but relented and pushed herself up enough to give Clarke a kiss. She felt fingers caress the nape of her neck as their lips moved over each other, sending shivers down her spine. She traced her thumb along the lines of Clarke’s jaw and smiled, Clarke matching her.

“I’m so happy you’re finally home,” Clarke told her.

“Me too.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your feedback! And since you guys wanted a second part and with Madi, here it is! I do have to say that **there's absolutely no smut in this second part.**
> 
> I thought really hard about it—I had an idea and everything—but, I decided not write it for this one. It's why it took a while for me to write this, and also I was kind of working on this multi-chapter Clexa fic I've had outlined. But since spring semester is about to start in a week, I won't be posting it. I prefer to have it all written out first because I don't want to be abandoning another story again once classes start up ^^;;
> 
> I still have no beta so there might be minor errors here and there. But enjoy this family-oriented second part and let me know what you think!

Lexa crouched and pressed her back against the exterior wall of the house, holding the weapon in her hands firmly and ready to fire. A bead of sweat filtered between her brows and she looked up at the skies—Los Angeles weather was relentless, quickly reaching a hundred degrees by noon.

She needed to finish this or she might actually go down with a heat stroke. She could see the headlines: _Lexa Griffin-Woods succumbs to heat stroke._ She scoffed, squaring her shoulders.

Steadying her body, she slowly chanced a look around the corner. There was nothing but the empty remanence of tables and chairs turned over on the rich expanse of the grassy lawn. Music still played, but there was no one in sight. Reassuring her grip on her weapon again, Lexa finally pushed herself from the safety of her spot and trod carefully onto the lawn. Her eyes surveyed the area for possible places where someone might use as a hideout, but unless they were hiding in the water of the gated swimming pool, they weren’t there. The guest house across from the main house would most likely be the ideal spot to hide, and so Lexa set out towards it.

She was making her way towards the seemingly empty guest house when a sound made her turn on her heels, pointing her weapon at the intruder trying to sneak up behind her. Lexa yelped as an Australian Silky Terrier, tongue out and tail wagging, circle around her before jumps onto her leg.

“Hey, stop it,” Lexa whispered, trying to shake her leg free from the tiny creature. The dog only held onto her again, his pleading eyes to be carried. “Seriously, you’re gonna—”

“Freeze!”

Lexa stilled, immediately freezing and sighing. So much for being covert and putting her action movie training to use, suddenly aware that she’s surrounded with numerous guns pointed at her.

“Put your gun down and get your hands up!”

“Hey guys,” she surrenders, doing as she was instructed and her lips lifting to a nervous smile.

The dog finally scurries away with a bark and to one of Lexa’s enemies, petting the little pup.

“Really, Clarke?” Lexa gaped.

“What? I was merely giving Bailey the attention you didn’t when you kept trying to kick him,” Clarke said, nonchalantly with a lift of her shoulder.

Clarke picked up Bailey into her arm, kissing him on top of his head before letting him go. Lexa narrowed her eyes, briefly thinking how much of a traitor Bailey was. She’d think Bailey would be loyal to her after she drove three hours to pick him up from a farm owner who was selling newborn pups a month after she returned home.

She considered it as an early birthday present for Madi—her birthday wasn’t until the following month after she got Bailey—because she had been bothering both her and Clarke about getting a puppy since the year before. But because of both Clarke and Lexa working on their own movies, they didn’t want to get one and have no one take care of it. It also allowed Lexa to be home and see Madi’s tearful reaction in person when she brought in the little pup that donned a red polka-dot bowtie and handed him to Madi’s reaching arms.

“You’re supposed to be on my team! And you three! Traitors!” Lexa looked at her sister, Anya, drinking from what looked like to be a freshly opened bottle of beer. Their friends, Raven and Octavia merely laughed at how the tables had turned on her. “You better not had opened that case of Blue Moon before I did.”

“My niece and her friends drive a hard bargain,” Anya pointed to the brown-haired little girl surrounded by others in front of Lexa. “She wouldn’t tell me where you hide some of your boos if I didn’t team up with her. She’s a smart one.”

“Where’s Linc and Bell?” Lexa asked, looking around. “Where is everybody?”

“Hey, I told you not to call me that,” Bellamy emerged from the main house with Lincoln, each holding a bottle of Guinness and a large plate of assorted meat for the grill they were about to fire up.

Lexa rolled her eyes and shifted her attention back to the problem at hand. Her eyes softened like it always did when she looked at her daughter. Many have said that Madi was the spitting image of her, with her brown hair and striking green eyes. But there was no mistake that the beauty mark high on Madi’s cheek, the slight dip on her chin, and the speckles of blue in her eyes came from Clarke, among other things.

“Madi, sweetie.”

“Hi, Ma,” Madi beamed, but still kept her grip on the large water gun tight and trained on Lexa, causing her mother to flinch. “We’ve got you.”

“Yeah, I can see that. You know this is against the rules, right? It’s supposed to be the adults versus the kids,” Lexa reminded her.

Madi tilted her head to the side, lips pursed in contemplation, a habit Madi inherited from Clarke. “Scouting members of the other team was never in the rules. Mom even said so.”

Lexa glared at her supposedly teammates when they tried to stifle their laughter. They apparently thought it was amusing that she was being outsmarted by a recently turned six-year-old. Clarke, on the other hand, smiled proudly at Madi, like she always has since Madi was born.

“Uh huh, of course, she did,” Lexa said, her smirk not missed by Clarke.

The blonde only shrugged again in response to Lexa as Madi and her friends began pumping their water guns for maximum ammunition, catching Lexa’s attention. Whose idea was it to have a water gun fight? Oh right, it was hers.

“Hey, whoa, whoa. W-wait a second,” Lexa stuttered backward, but Madi pushed forward, her forest-green eyes shining. “You guys win, I get it.”

“But Ma, it’s my birthday. The birthday girl always gets what she wants. You told me that.”

“Yeah, Lex, you can’t deny the birthday girl’s wishes,” Anya chuckled.

Lexa mocked her sister, not noticing Madi and her friends aiming at her. Before she could say another word, she’s blasted by cold water shooting from the water guns at all angles. She put her hands out, trying to block the sprays but it does little to no good. She’s completely drenched from head to toe; her usual thick curly dark locks reduced to a pancake in seconds after the kids pulled their triggers. Her favorite USC athletics t-shirt and ripped shorts she was wearing clung to her lithe frame as droplets of water fell from them.

At least she wasn’t going to go down with a heat stroke now, but she wasn’t the only one going to go down for losing either.

She quickly grabbed her discarded water gun from the ground and looked at her attackers. Madi and her friends squealed and dispersed in random directions as fast as they can, as Lexa quickly squeezed the trigger, hitting her running targets. Her former teammates didn’t go unpunished either—they were next, and Lexa got her payback. It was a total controlled chaos with everyone firing off their water guns at each other, finally starting the water gun fight they were supposed to have in the beginning.

Everyone except one person, Lexa noticed.

Clarke was standing by a pillar of the main house, leaning against it with arms crossed and smiling as she watched the madness from afar. She would have joined in, but she made the decision of wearing one of her favorite dresses for the special occasion.

But her smile quickly faded as Lexa turned on her heels and headed towards her, mischief in those sea-green eyes she fell in love with all those years ago. All her targets seemed to have gone far from her reach, and Clarke seemed to be the only one left.

“Lexa,” Clarke warned, her eyes narrowing, knowing her wife’s intentions.

“Clarke.”

“This is a $400 dress.”

“Which you shouldn’t have worn. It’s a pool party, babe. And, you can afford another one,” Lexa approached closer. She fired a warning shot at Clarke’s feet, causing her to jump. “What’s wrong? Is Mrs. Griffin-Woods afraid of a little water?”

“Lexa, don’t,” Clarke laughed.

“But it’s our daughter’s birthday. And hell, if I’m the only one going to be drenched.”

“True, but you’ve got Lincoln and Bellamy over there.”

“They’re cooking the food,” Lexa grinned, preparing to shoot.

“Le—”

Lexa fired her water gun, and in mere seconds, the blue backless halter neck floral mini summer dress Clarke was wearing was soaked. Her blonde locks stuck to her skin when Lexa indirectly sprayed her hair as Clarke tried to run away from her all over the backyard.

The kids and adults fired off their water guns at each other, chasing one another around until they ran out of water. But Lexa set out the birthday girl and chased after Madi when Clarke finally surrendered. She grabbed her daughter into her arms and proceeded to tickle her, Madi unable to control her laughter.

“Ma, s-stop it!” Madi laughed, trying to push away Lexa’s hands. “Guys-s, help m-me!”

Madi’s friends were on Lexa immediately, trying to free Madi out of Lexa’s grasps. She laughed, putting Madi down safely and allowing the tiny humans to overpower her. She succumbs to their own tickle attacks, slumming down to the ground and trying to shield herself from them. They kept attacking her stomach—where she wasn’t even ticklish—but Lexa laughed uncontrollably anyway.

“Okay, okay, I give up! I give up!” Lexa laughed, trying to catch her breath as Madi and her friends celebrated their victory.

“Hey, you guys want to get in the pool?” Madi suggested to her friends, who all screamed in agreement. She turned back to Lexa. “Ma, can we go?”

“Go ahead. But when the food is ready, you guys have to get out and eat, okay?” Lexa stood up, dusting herself.

“Okay!” Madi and her friends said.

“And you guys have to wait half an hour until you get back in.”

“Yup!”

“Hey, guys,” Lexa called out towards Anya, Raven, and Octavia who were standing with Bellamy and Lincoln by the gas grill. “Can you guys watch the kids while they swim?”

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” Octavia said, untangling herself from Lincoln’s arms.

“We were about to get in anyways,” Raven replied.

“Awesome,” Lexa said, turning back to her daughter and her friends. “You know the rules, okay? No running, no diving in the shallow end, stay inside the lines of the said shallow end, no roughhousing and share the floats. Did you guys already put sunscreen on?”

“Yes, Ma.”

“Yes, Ms. Lexa.”

“Don’t open the gate until one of our Auntie’s get there, okay? You guys go have fun,” Lexa trailed off, not even finishing her sentence before the kids ran off towards the gated swimming pool.

“Hey, no running!” Clarke called out, shaking her head and standing next to Lexa.

“Sorry, Mom!” Madi apologized, slowing down into a moderate paced walk, her friends following suit.

They watched as the kids waited until the three adults Lexa put in charge of watching them opened the gate. The kids filtered through and quickly pulled out of their clothes and down to the swimming suits they wore underneath. One by one, they got into the pool, splashing each other and debating what game they should play.

Lexa smiled, feeling Clarke’s arms circle around her waist, both listening and watching the joy that shone through from their daughter. Lexa couldn’t believe that Madi was already six years old. She was growing up fast, faster than Lexa had imagined.

It still felt like it was only yesterday when she held the little bundle of joy in her arms and hushing praises at Clarke, exhausted from delivering their first child. The blonde was covered in sweat, no makeup on, and furrowed eyebrows. But Lexa swears she fell even more in love with Clarke at that moment, holding the small product of their love in their arms, smiles permanent on their lips.

“You owe me a new dress,” Clarke said, leaning her chin on Lexa’s shoulder.

“I bought you that dress,” Lexa reminded her, kissing the tip of her wife’s nose.

“You got a point there,” Clarke smiled. “But I’m just saying in general, you need to get me a new one.”

“And why is that?”

Clarke brushed away the wet curls of Lexa’s brown locks, kissing the skin where the jaw meets the neck.

“Because I’m pregnant.”

Lexa turned her neck so fast, she thought she heard it crack. Clarke was smiling at her, bright blue eyes gleaming with the revelation.

“Really?”

“Yeah, eight weeks.”

Lexa sucked in a deep breath, a huge smile growing on her lips at the news she’s about to become a mother to a second child. She wrapped Clarke in her arms and kissed the blonde so hard, they almost tripped over each other. They could hear her sister and their friends hollering them to get a room, and that children were present, but they paid them no mind. They would later tell them at an appropriate time; they would have to tell Madi first that she was going to become an older sister in addition to Bailey.

Their family was growing, much like Lexa’s heart with happiness.

She gave Clarke one last peck before pulling back, her eyes tracing all over the blonde’s features.

“No wonder your tits have been feeling even bigger than usual,” Lexa joked, earning herself a shove. “I’m kidding. Sort of.”

“I really married a child,” Clarke chuckled.

“Yes, you did, but you love me anyway,” Lexa kissed her again, moving over Clarke’s lips delicately, savoring the lifelong affection they both had for one another. “I love you.”

“And I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, btw, follow me on tumblr → <https://sapphirememory.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Ya'll can send me prompts, questions, and whatnot. I'll try to fulfill some of the prompts while I'm in school because I could use a few distractions here and there XD Hopefully I'll see some of you there! <3


End file.
